The Sea's Flame
by xXXPassionateSoulXXx
Summary: Before any of our heroes were even born, in a far away time where people just started to follow the Greek Gods, a young Amphitrite battles her feelings and her written fate, to a world who knows no bounds.
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians + Greek Mythology Belong to their respective owners, not me... thank you.**

**Scarborough Fair also has it's own owner... its not ME!**

**P.S. this is my first try at fan fiction so please no flames although I'd appreciate constructive criteria...Thank you!**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time I enjoyed my life, for it was full of beautiful things and people. Everything I did was worth something to my family and me but then I met _**HIM! **_The New Greek Lord of the Sea; Poseidon. The first time he and I met was the night after The Conquerer's War, where the, now called Olympians, faught and won over their predecessors; the Titans.

The sea was in an uproar. Some celebrated when others were to preoccupied with the changes to the status quo or just worried for their loved ones. I was one of the last to hear from father and mother, if they were fine, so it took me a while to stop worrying, but finally I saw them, my family was finally complete. All my sisters, especially Thetis, wanted a hug from our parents, why you wonder? Well, they were all afraid of something that at the time I wasn't aware; my future.

Thetis herself predicted what would happen to all of us if the Titans would win, or if the Olympians won, what she told me later on was _**MY**_ future was written in stone for something great and terrible awaited me no matter which side won.

Time went on as all my forty-nine sisters gave father and mother hugs and congratulations for helping, I waited for my turn.

Later on after talking with my family I joined the celebrating, doing what I do best; dancing and singing.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>He once was a true love of mine<em>

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Without no seam nor needlework  
>Then he'll be a true love of mine<p>

All the sea creatures sang at the top of their voices

_Tell him to find me an acre of land  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Between the salt water and the sea strand  
>Then he'll be a true love of mine<em>

Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme<br>Remember me to one who lives there  
>He once was a true love of mine<p>

all of a sudden everything became silent.

While I twirled myself around I lost control and landed on someone.

I realized that the body I fell into was tall, a moment passed and I felt my way around their chest. **_"Male" _**I thought.

I looked up directly into the mans' sea green eyes and was almost lost, when I realized who he was.

I barely managed to bow and whisper _"Lord Poseidon"_

That day completely cemented my destiny, for that day was when I fell irrevocably in love.

**A/N: I have NO idea when Scarborough Fair was made, I only used it here because I love this song, ok? ok!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and/or Greek Mythology. I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was having some trouble in my life but enough of that I hope all of you out there enjoy this**

**11/30/2012: I tweaked this chapter since I changed some plot points, sorry**

**Chapter 1**

****Poseidon****

We won.

We finally won!

My brothers and sisters are all free, **we **are all free from our ancestors, yet I still felt the emptiness that consumes my very being, which up until now had no way to get out.

I returned to my senses, from the brooding that I was doing, to look up, right into three deep and heart-felt gazes, each one of the sets had the same colored eyes; white. Getting a good look at them was treaky for they had me hypnotized by their stares but with a willpower like mine I broke free. Other than the color white of their eyes, I tried to look at their wardrobe and found my self questioning my sanity, after all I **was **stuck in one of my father's cells within his being for centuries, but even though I've only been outside for a few days, I instinctably knew that their were only three other deities who wore black tunics, and crowned themselves with thorn made diadems which only served to scare all creatures alike, but I found myself less and less afraid and more entransed, again.

We looked at other for a brief time when the tallest of them spoke;

"_All hail Poseidon, Son of Cronus and Rhea, Future Ruler of the Sea. I am Atropos and these are my sisters, Clotho and Lachesis."_

"_We are born from time and space young immortal so you may as well know who we are"_ exclaimed the smallest of the group,after looking at my confused stare.

I begun to think of my new chance at freedom and if what she said is true then they are more powerful than any of the rest of us, which means that they could chose me to play one of their games and I would be unable to stop it. I won't let that happen.

_"What brings you here fate" _I finally answered after staring-no, **glaring** more like it.

_"Do not dare talk to us that way, __**Lord**__. We came here with peace offerings and to show your majesty a peak at your future and you come and treat us like trash." _claimed the middle one who if what my gut tells me is Lachesis.

I was about to speak my mind when I reminded myself who I'm with and what was at stake.

'tread carefully' I thought.

_"I am truly sorry for that, please forgive my manners" _I murmured pleasently enough, I hoped.

"Enough about Poseidon's lack of manners-may we call you Poseidon, your majesty" making sure they had a positive answer they continued.

"As you may have heard us you will soon become the ruler of the sea so-"

"Impossible, the sea is ruled by no one!" I exclaimed

"SILENCE!"

"You are becoming more of a nuisance than we would have thought so we recommend you to be QUIET"

"Ladies, I give my sincerest apologies for I cannot believe such foolery you are speaking..." I shot at them quiet appalled

"there is no such thin-" I tried to speak but was cut off.

"Again we must plead with you to be silent for it is our duty to warn you of your future, for sooner or later, probbably later, you will be in grave danger." Clotho mentioned, her face looking a bit sheepish.

"what have you done to me!" they surely would give me an answer but one that is reasonable enough.

They, ignoring my demands,started talking about my lovelife or lack of it.

"Alright alright, lets say you were right and I will become the sea ruler, what am I going to do, I might have been born prince but that doesn't mean I am ready to rule something that's always been free."

"Don't say such things, of course you won't completely rule her but you will love her as you do your family, some might even think now we think you are calling to her, forming a bond that will last until the end of ends"

The Sea, I thought to myself, thinking that maybe just maybe I could dream of becoming one with the body of water and live free, forever.

"Actually we were talking about your innermost desire, one that even you do not aknowledge;a partner"

At that particular moment in time I looked like a fish out of water which with the way our conversation is going, it became annoying immediately, so I schooled my features and asked the million drachma question.

" The Sea will present you to her, but just in case, here." Lachesis whispered while giving me a wrinkled piece of paper.

They dissapeared with parting words that I would not learn to understand until it would be too late.

"The Sea is she, and she is the Sea"


End file.
